After the coranation
by The100fanatic
Summary: Mal has a secret she has been keeping from Ben. more interesting then it sounds. if you want to find out what the secret is, read this story
1. Telling Ben

**Hi guys so this story is going to be about what happened 3 months after the coronation with Mal and Ben. I got this idea from the story called mal's secret.**

 **Plot: Mal has been keeping a secret from Ben. The secret is she had a baby when she was 14. She tells him the secret and that she is pregnant with his baby. Now Ben is determined to find that baby and will do whatever it takes to keep it and Mal safe.**

Chapter 1:

Mal was nervous. She had to tell Ben that she had a baby when she was 14 and that she was pregnant with his baby. Mal was sure that Ben was going to break up with her. so that day she found a note from Ben in her locker.

 _meet me at the enchanted lake after school._

Mal decided that she was going to tell him when she met him at the enchanted lake after school. She just hoped that Ben would stay with her. 

After school Mal went to the enchanted lake. Ben was already there waiting for her.

"Hey Mal." Ben said.

"Hey." Mal said. the bar

Mal went up to Ben. They kissed for 2 minutes.

"I have something to tell you." they said at the same time.

"You can go first." said Ben.

"Ok. So, back on the island, when I was 14, I got rapped, and got pregnant. It was a girl. I named her Lillian. My mother was not mad. She was just happy she got another child to help take over Auradon. 2 years later, a month before I came here, I built a Boat with the help of Carlos that would go through the barrier. I put Lillian in the boat and sent her here. The reason I did that was because my mother treated her just as she treated me. She hit he, She kicked her, she did every bad thing she did to me but 2 times worse. so I sent her here and I haven't seen her since." said Mal.

"Is that all?" asked Ben.

" I am also pregnant with your kid." said Mal.

"Do you want to get Lillian back?" asked Ben.

"More then anything." answered Mal.

"Do you want to keep this baby?" Ben asked.

"Only if you want to." Mal answered.

Ben got down on 1 knee.

"Will you marry me?" Ben asked.

Mal stared at Ben with shock.

"Yes." answered Mal.

They had a long, sweet, and passionate kiss.

"So you want to keep the baby?" asked Mal.

"Of course, Mal." answered Ben.

"After I find Lillian, will you step in as her father?" asked Mal.

"I'd be happy to." Ben answered.

"I love you, Ben." said Mal

"I love you too, Mal." said Ben.

Turns out Mal did not have to be worried at all.

 **So there was the first chapter. I hope you like it. I will try to update soon bye!**


	2. Finding Lillian and Gaining Vanessa

Chapter 2

"Hey Mal." Ben said.

Mal looked up from her computer.

"Did you find anything?" Asked Mal

"Yeah. I know where Lillian is. She is at Ms. Declines home for girls." Ben said

"Do you know where that is?." asked Mal.

"Yeah. Let's go." said Ben.

Mean while at Ms. Declines home for girls, Lillian was looking out the window of her bedroom.

Her friend Vanessa walked in. Vanessa was 7 years older than Lillian. She was like a big sister to her.

"Hey, don't be so sad. I'm sure somebody will adopt you someday. I mean, you have a better chance of getting adopted then me. I mean, who wants to adopt a ten year old." Said Vanessa

"I know." Said Lillian.

Vanessa hugged her.

Suddenly, Ms. Decline walked in.

"Hey Lillian, somebody is here to adopt you. And guess who it is. It's your mother." Said .

"Awesome!" Said Lillian.

"And they also want you Vanessa." Said Ms. Decline.

"Really?" Said Vanessa.

"Really." Said Ms Decline. "All your stuff is already packed."

"Let's go meet our parents!" Said Lillian dragging Vanessa out the door.

When they got out there. They were stunned. They could not believe the king was there dad.

Ms. Decline got out there soon after.

"Oh, girls these are your new parents. King Ben and soon to be Queen Mal." Said Ms Decline

"Wow!" Said Vanessa.

"Mommy?" Said Lillian.

"Wait. This is your mom? You said you didn't remember your Vanessa confused.

"I got my memory back a few months ago." Lillian said.

"You remember me?" Asked Mal.

"Yeah." Said Lillian.


	3. Magic Removed

Chapter 3

 **Hey guys! sorry i have not been updating. School has been kicking my but lately so i have not had time to do this. this chapter is inspired by a chapter in the fanfic, If i never knew you. so all the credits go to her. here is chapter three. hope you like it!**

One month later...

Mal and Ben were having a little issue with the council of Auradon.

The council said that Mal and Ben could not get married because some people in Auradon, like Audrey, think that Mal is a Threat to the kingdom and if Ben did marry Mal, he would be forced to step down from the throne.

So Mal did something completely awful for the sake of her daughters, the people of Auradon, and most of all, her Fiance', She went to the enchantress, the same enchantress that turned Ben's dad into a beast.

"Hello? Enchantress? you here?" Mal called.

Suddenly, a white light appeared. Then was replaced with the enchantress.

"What can i help you with?" the enchantress said.

Back at the palace, Ben was looking for Mal.

He was in there room when he found a note from Mal.

 _Dear Ben,_

 _I have gone to the enchantress to remove my powers for good so we can get married._

 _I'll be back later._

 _your fiance' ,_

 _Mal_

 _"no this can not be happening. i need to find her"_ Ben thought.

He called his parents and asked them to watch the girls.

When they got there, he thanked them and then left to find Mal.

When he got there, it was too late.

Mal was up in the air, magic all around her.

Her hair turned blonde.

Her purple dress turned into a Beautiful ball gown.

Then, She fell on to the rock ground.

"Mal!" Ben yelled as he ran over to her.

"Ben?" Mal asked weakly.

"I'm right here, baby." Ben said holding her hand.

"On a scale from 1 to 10 how-" Mal said before she was cut of by Ben.

"13." Ben said.

 **(in case you are wondering, Ben is mad at Mal for giving up her magic, but still loves her. Now back to the story)**

2 hours later...

Mal woke up in a hospital room.

Ben was sleeping in one of the chairs in the room.

"Ben?" Mal asked.

"Mal!" Ben said as he rushed over to her. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What happened? All remember is going to the Enchantress to remove my magic." Mal says.

" A lot of things happened. But, all that matters is that you are going to be okay." Ben said.

"Is the baby okay?" Mal asked, Worried something happened to the child that was growing inside of her.

"I don't know. They were planning on checking when you woke up." said Ben.

"Okay. Where are Vanessa and Lillian?" asked Mal.

"My parents are bringing them." Ben said.

Suddenly, Ben's phone started ringing.

"I'll be right back." Ben said to Mal as he walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Ben came back in to the room.

"Is everything okay?" Mal asked.

"Lillian passed out." Ben said.

"WHAT!" Mal yelled.

"Yeah. My parents are taking her to the Palace infirmary. We can get you checked out after we check if the baby's okay. Okay?" Ben says.

"Okay." said Mal.

 **I know, I'm evil. again, i am so so so sorry for not updating, but i can't control how much homework i get. I will try to update tomorrow if not then the next day, but it takes me a while to write these chapters. Next Wensday, I will update My divergent and descendants crossover. if you have not checked that out go do it right now so you can understand the characters. I have a poll to see if you would like to have Tris and Mal be pregnat in that story so please participate in that. that is all so i will see you the next time i update. Oh, I almost forgot, Please review. I love seeing good one and i do not mind constructive criticism. Also, look at the reviews each day cause i will tell you guys their if i will not be updating the day i say i will. that all. Bye!**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

NOT A CHAPTER

 **Hey guy's. yesterday in the reviews, 2 people pointed out that it was just like another fanfic about Ben and Mal called If I Never Knew you. Yes, i did that on purpose. WAIT! before you go and give this story a bad review, let me explain why. I did that because i loved that chapter of that story so i wanted to make one of my chapters like that. Also, if you look at the top of the chapter, I say that this chapter was inspired by the fanfic, If I never knew you. so i gave the story and the author credit. it also says in on my profile that i get information from a lot of fanfics and i named all of them. but i do not know if that story was given credit to in that. on another topic, my poll to see if you think Mal and Tris should get pregnant in my Descendants and Divergent crossover is still going on. Nobody has voted yet, so please vote. If there are no votes by next Wednesday, I will make that decision myself. i will try to give you guys a new chapter tomorrow, if ot then it will be Thursday. thank u for understanding. Bye!  
**


	5. Hypoglycemia

Chapter 4

 **Hey guys! here is chapter 4. wait! before you read, i want to let you know that Mal found out she was pregnant at 3 months and now she is 4 months. and before you say that is not possible, it is. Now here is chapter 4.**

The baby was fine, so they went to the place infirmary.

Mal was a nerves wreck.

"Drive faster!" yelled Mal.

"Honey, I'm going as fast I can." Ben said trying to calm down his fiance'.

"The fastest you can go is as slow as an old lady?" Mal yelled.

" _she's pregnant. It's just her hormones talking."_ Ben thought to himself.

"No, it's the speed limit, Honey." Ben said.

"Oh, Okay," Mal said.

 **I don't know about you, but I cracked up while writing that.**

A few minutes later, they got to the hospital.

"Is Lillian okay? Do the doctors know why she fainted" Mal asked.

"Yes she is going to be all , they wanted to tell you guys why she fainted first." Belle said.

"Where's Vanessa?" Ben asked.

"She's in Lillian's Hospital room." Belle said.

Mal and Ben walked in to their daughters hospital room to see Lillian laying on the bed and Vanessa reading her a story.

"Mom! Dad!" Vanessa said as she ran over to her parents. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, the baby's fine." Mal said to her daughter.

Abruptly, the doctor walked in.

"Hello your majesty's." The doctor said.

"Hello Doctor." Ben said.

"I'm sure you both would like to know why your daughter fainted." The doctor said.

"Yes we would." Mal said.

"Well, Your daughter is Hypoglycemic." The doctor said.

"What' does that mean?" Mal asked.

"That mean's if she does not have enough protein in the morning, she will faint." The doctor said.

"So every morning she has to have protein?" Ben asked.

"Yes. and if she ever does faint again, just lay her down on a couch or a bed." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." said Ben.

"Your welcome." The doctor said.

 **And there's chapter 4. I really love this chapter because it talks about Hypoglycemia and I am also Hypoglycemic so it is a real thing. so yeah. the next chapter is going to be Mal and Ben's Wedding. it's going to be up tomorrow or Wednesday. it is going to be a long one. in fact i am going to start writing that now. so, Bye for now**


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 5

 **Hey guys! I know you all have been waiting for the wedding and have been so patient about it. I am excited too. So, without further ado, I present you Chapter 5 The Wedding.**

Auradon was buzzing with excitement.

Today was the day Mal and Ben would get married.

Everybody was busy getting ready for the wedding or preparing to watch it on TV.

Mal, However, was also getting ready for the wedding and getting annoyed by her Maid of honor, Evie, who is also pregnant.

"So, what gender do you think yours is. I am having twins so I would love to have 2 girls." said Evie

" You know, I kinda want a girl. and i think Ben wants one too because he wants to spoil it. I mean, He already spoils Lillian and Vanessa. Mal said from the bathroom.

"Okay, you have to come out and let me see the dress on you" Evie said.

Mal came out of the bathroom.

Her now blonde hair was up in a bun with the veil in it

She had on a white dress that went over her white high heels

"Wow, Mal, You look so good! Ben is going to love it." Evie said.

"You did good with this dress Evie." Mal said."

" Thanks. Now, Do want to see Lillian and Vanessa's Dresses?" Evie asked.

"Of course." Mal said.

Lillian came in wearing a purple dress with silver flats.

Her purple hair was down and parted on the side.

Vanessa came in wearing a blue dress with black flats.

Her jet black hair was up in a ponytail braid.

"You girls look amazing." Mal said.

"Thank you." They both said in unionism.

Suddenly, Jay and Carlos came in.

"You ready Mal?" Jay asked.

"Yep." Mal said.

The wedding began.

The First to come out were the bridesmaids, Evie, Vanessa, Jane, and Lonnie.

The Lillian, who was the flower girl, came out.

Then Mal, Jay and Carlos came out.

Ben thought Mal looked beautiful.

Mal finally made her way to Ben.

The priest said some stuff. **(i have never been to a wedding so i do not know some of the stuff the Priest says)**

"Now, I believe Ben and Mal have vows to exchange." the priest said.

Ben went first. **(you might cry.)**

"Mal, Ever since you got out of the limo, I knew i wanted to be with you. You showed me the difference between pretty and beautiful. I never knew i could love somebody as mush as i love you. you mean the word to me. I promise to always i promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my vow to you." Ben said.

Mal went next.

"Ben, before i came here i didn't know what love felt like. I was evil. Then you showed me what love felt like. You showed be that being good is"nt so bad. i want to thank you for that. I am so happy we are having a baby together." Mal said.

The audience stared in shock.

"I'm pregnant." Mal said.

The whole audience cheered.

"WHAT!" Ben said.

"You already knew." Mal said.

"Oh right." Ben said.

"Okay, the moment we've all been waiting for. Do you, Ben, take Mal to be your wife through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live? The priest asked.

"I do." Ben said.

"And do you, Mal, take Ben to be your husband through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Mal said.

"You my kiss the bride." The priest said.

They kissed passionately.

A couple of hours later, Lillian and Vanessa got up on stage.

"Attention every body!" Vanessa said.

Everybody looked at Vanessa and Lillian

"It's time for the bride and groom dance." said Lillian.

Everyone cheered.

"But, instead of recorded music, we are going to sing." said Vanessa.

Ben lead Mal on the Dance Floor.

 _heart beats fast_

 _color and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_ sang Vanessa.

 _But watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away some how._ sang Lillian.

 _One step closer._ They both sang.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

 _All along I believed I would find you._

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._ they both sang.

The whole crowd cheered.

Mal and Ben thought that everything was falling into place.

But little did they know a surprise visitor will change everything as they know it.

 **I know. I am evil. today in the reviews i want you guys to guess who the surprise vistor is. i already know. if you guess the correct one or a lot of you guess the right one, then i will give you a shout out at the beginning authors note but i will not say your guess. By the way, that song Vanessa and Lillian sang was a cover of a thousand years. i hope you liked it. I will update either later today or tomorrow. BYE!**


	7. The Defeat of the surpise visator

Chapter 6

 **Hey guys. So this going to be a lot like the last two chapters in the fanfic If I never Knew you. i got inspired by that story to wright this. BUT, i twisted it up a little. Here are the people that guessed the surprise visitor correctly:**

 **CrazyMeReally**

 **pinksakura271  
**

 **Guest**

 **FNAF Monster high Freak LexiB**

 **people i would like to thank for being so nice in the reviews.  
**

 **CrazyMeReally**

 **pinksakura271 (was the first review)**

 **Hex Fan**

 **FNAF Monster high Freak LexiB**

 **Jellyfish3012**

 **Thalia Zeta G**

 **Thank you so much to all those people i mention. some of you were guest who put there name down, if you didn't, i just wrote down what you said.**

 **ArabelleRoseD**

 **Lovelygirl1997**

 **Guest- don't worry i think thats cool because you turned it in to a perfect fanfic (that is what they wrote.)**

 **OK, so chapter 7 is pretty sad but at the end it is happy so on with chapter 7 ( It could be chapter 8 idk what chapter this is because i wrote a authors note for chapter 4)**

The disaster happened when Mal was 8 months pregnant.

Mal and Ben were having all there friends over for lunch.

Vanessa and Lillian were playing in the living room, which was right next to the Dinning Hall.

Little did they know a surprise visitor would make this happy get together, not so happy.

Someone Mal thought she would never have to see again.

It was not Audrey, for her and Mal are very good friends now.

It was not The Enchantress, for she disappeared.

They were all talking when a cloud of green smoke appeared.

They all turned around to see the one and only, Maleficent.

"Hello Mal." Maleficent said.

"Mother, How are you human?" Mal asked.

"Magic, darling. And now I plan to take over Auradon." Maleficent said.

Just then Vanessa and Lillian ran in.

"Wow. Who's that?" Vanessa asked.

"Maleficent." Lillian said.

"So scream?" Vanessa asked.

"Big one!" Lillian answered.

 **(in case you could not tell, that was from girl meets world in the episode called Girl meets world of terror 2)**

"Minions!" Maleficent yelled.

Just then, men in black suits came out.

"Take them to the jail cells, but the king shall be taken to the special room." Maleficent ordered.

Ben got taken away to the so called 'special room' while the rest where taken to the jail cells.

After 4 hours, Maleficent came in to the jail cell room.

"Where is my husband?" Mal asked.

"Oh, you want to see him?" Maleficent asked.

" Yes!" Mal said.

Just then, one of the men in black suit dragged Ben out.

All Ben's hair was shaved of.

He had multiple scars on his body.

His face was Black and blue.

Mal was shocked.

"We have to do something." Lillian whispered to Vanessa.

"We can't do anything. We are tied up in magical ropes." Vanessa whispered back.

"I have magic. I can break out." Lillian whispered.

Suddenly the ropes broke off Lillian and Vanessa.

The jail cell door opened.

"What do you two think your doing?" Maleficent shouted.

"Did you forget I have magic?" Lillian said.

"You two think you can defeat me?" Maleficent asked.

"We know we can." Vanessa said.

Vanessa started to sing.

 _Like a small boat_

 _on the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _can make a heart open_

 _I might only have match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

Lillian started sing

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wreaking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

Magic shot out of Lillian's hands.

They both sang

 _This is my fight song_

 _take back my life song_

 _prove I'm alright song_

 _My powers turned on starting right now I'll be strong._

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _Cause I still got a lot if me_

Just then, Maleficent desecrated in to little particles.

 _Now i still got a lot of fight left in me_ Vanessa sang.

The ropes were removed from everyone and the jail cell doors opened.

Ben's hair came back and all his scars and bruises were removed.

Mal ran into Ben's arms.

Everyone was relived that they were all safe.

Mal and Ben hugged there daughters.

Every thing was falling back into place

 **Now wasn't that sweet. I wanted to make this chapter just like the last 2 chapters of If I Never Knew You. The next chapter is where the baby is born! I will update later today or tomorrow. next chapter is going to be the last chapter. but don't worry i am going to make a sequel. also in the reviews tell me if you watched the Macy's thanksgiving day parade. Bye and Happy Thanksgiving!  
**


	8. A baby is born

Chapter 7

 **Hey guys. So this going the last chapter of this story:( BUT, i am going to make a sequel. So this chapter as you can already tell the baby is born. I love this chapter so much. so here is the last and final chapter of after the** **coranation. BTW: Mal and Ben are 16 in this whole story.**

One month later,

Mal is 9 months pregnant.

Ben thought it would be a good day to show the girls the enchanted lake.

What he didn't think about was the posibillity that Mal could go in to labor.

Ben and the girls were swimming when Mal felt something.

She could tell it was not a contraction.

Then she felt wet in her pants.

 _"Uh oh"_ Mal thought.

"Ben!" She called.

"Yeah?" Ben answered.

"My water just broke." Mal said.

"Your serious?" Ben asked.

"Yes I'm freaking serious." Mal said.

"Oh god." Ben said.

Him and the girls got out of the water and got in the car.

Mal was screaming in pain.

"Ahhh!" Mal screamed.

"We're almost there, baby." Ben said.

Once they got to the hospital, Mal got taken straight to the delivery room.

Mal was still was still screaming in pain.

"Get this f**king baby out of me!" Mal screamed.

6 hours later, a baby girl was born.

Mal was crying tears of joy.

"What should we name her?" Mal asked.

"How about Aria?" Ben suggested.

"That's a perfect name." Mal said.

"I love you Mal." Ben said.

"I love you too Ben." Mal said.

 **That was the last chapter. i had so much fun making this story. I did not think i would have so many good reviews. The sequel should be up by tomorrow. BYE!**


End file.
